charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella (Disney)
Cinderella is the main protagonist of Disney's 1950 animated feature film of the same name and its two sequels. She was voiced by Ilene Woods in the original film and currently by Jennifer Hale. She is the 2nd official Disney Princess. Development The Disney version of the Cinderella was based on the protagonist of the French version of the tale by Charles Perrault, "Cinderella", written in 1698. tagalog Cinderella was animated by Marc Davis and Eric Larson, but the two animators did not have the same perception of the character, accentuating the elegance of Davis and Larson's opting for simplicity. As done with other Disney films, Walt Disney hired actress Helene Stanley to perform the live-action reference for Cinderella. She later was asked to do the same kind of work for the characters of Aurora in Sleeping Beauty and Anita Radcliffe in 101 Dalmatians. Voice About 400 contestants auditioned for the role of Cinderella. But out of them all, Walt Disney chose Ilene Woods, who at the time worked on the radio and did not know anything about the audition. But one day, her colleagues Mack David and Jerry Livingston asked her to sing a song from Cinderella, and she agreed. Then, without saying a word to her, friends of Ilene transferred to the office of film Disney. After listening to the material, Walt Disney immediately decided that he had found the voice with which to speak and sing its main character, and contacted Ilene. Personality Cinderella is a headstrong and independent young woman who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She has also been shown to have a slight sarcastic side to her, as seen in her comments about her stepmother and Lucifer, but she usually keeps them to herself, fully (and wisely) aware that if she does mouth off to her stepfamily, there will be major consequences she might face. Cinderella has shown to be rather intelligent and clever especially considering how poorly she was raised after the death of her biological parents. She has also proven herself to be very brave, unafraid to stand up to Lady Tremaine when she mocks her for wanting to go to the ball. She is also resourceful, evidenced by her using her mother's old fashioned pink and white dress and imagining a beautiful ball gown, sewing clothes for the mice, and planning to redesign her mother's dress to make it more contemporary. She is shown to be very patient and calm. She is somewhat clumsy as she drops her footwear three times in the original movie. While her love for Prince Charming is incredibly strong, marrying and/or finding her "prince" was not her main priority before she met him. Cinderella simply wanted to live a better life and escape the harsh world of her wicked stepmother, though she did have a dream that foretold of the ball. She was also very kind to her little mouse friends (mostly all her friends are animals). She never ever yells at people and she is very sweet even though her stepmother is very rude and bossy to her. Abilities * Animal Empathy & Communication: Cinderella has a special talent to empathize with animals, perceive their language and communicate with them. Backstory Cinderella's mother passed away at an indeterminate time prior to the beginning of the story. Some time later, her father married Lady Tremaine, who became Cinderella's stepmother. After the death of her father, Lady Tremaine forced Cinderella to serve the household as an ill-treated servant, which earned Lady Tremaine the distinction of being an "evil stepmother." Working as a housemaid, Cinderella's only friends were the mice, particularly Jaq and Gus, Major the horse, her stepsisters, and Bruno the bloodhound. Day in and day out, she was subjected to the harsh words and neglect of her stepmother, with only her dreams giving her the strength to go on. Once Upon A Time Cinderella (played by Jessy Schram), (also referred to as Ella) was a maid who wished to attend the royal ball. Her fairy godmother appears to grant her wish, butRumplestiltskin kills the fairy. Warning her that "all magic comes with a price," he offers her a contract: her wish in exchange for something she will have in the future. She signs it without reading it and goes to the ball. She meets Prince Thomas, and the two fall in love and marry. At the wedding reception, Rumplestiltskin reminds Ella of the contract and informs her that he asked for her first-born child. When she discovers she is pregnant, she tries to run away. But Thomas and Prince James devise a plan to capture Rumplestiltskin. The plan succeeds, but Thomas disappears. Rumplestiltskin vows that she will never see Thomas again until the contract is fulfilled. In Storybrooke, she is 19-year old Ashley Boyd, a single, pregnant maid. The baby's father Sean Herman, who is really Thomas, is not allowed by his father to continue seeing Ashley. Sean's father arranges for Mr. Gold, who is Rumplestiltskin, to pay Ashley in exchange for the baby. She originally agrees to the exchange, but she later decides to keep her child. She tries to flee town but goes into labor at the city limits. Emma Swan finds her and brings her to the hospital. There, Emma agrees to do Mr. Gold a favor if Ashley is allowed to keep the baby. Mr. Gold agrees to the arrangement. Ashley gives birth to a daughter, Alexandra, and Sean visits the hospital to reconcile with Ashley and to give his daughter a pair of shoes that fit her feet perfectly (a reference to the original Cinderella story). A few months after, he proposes to Ashley and the pair are engaged. She later begins teaching parenting classes in Storybrooke, as revealed in Season 4. Cinderella's counterpart, Ashley Boyd, makes a cameo appearance in Storybrooke at the beginning of the first episode of the spin-off series Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Cinderella (2015) In Disney's 2015 live-action re-imagining of the original 1950 film, she is played by Lily James. In this film, the protagonist is a young woman named Ella (shortened form of Eleanor) whose merchant father remarries following the tragic death of her mother. Keen to support her loving father, Ella welcomes her new stepmother, Lady Tremaine, and her daughters, Anastasia and Drisella, into the family home. But when Ella's dear father suddenly and unexpectedly goes on a trip to an unknown location and passes away in the process, she finds herself at the mercy of the jealousy, ice-cold venom, abuse, and ridicule of her new unloving stepfamily. The Tremaines began showing their true colors shortly after Ella's father left on his trip, when Lady Tremaine persuaded her to give up her room to Drisella and Anastasia—ostensibly as a temporary measure—while she slept in the attic. However, things turned for the worse after her father's death. Eventually, Ella is relegated to nothing more than a servant girl and spitefully renamed "Cinderella" after she wakes up with her face coated in soot from the attic fireplace. Ella could easily begin to lose hope. Yet, despite the cruelty inflicted upon her, Ella is determined to honor her mother's dying words and to "have courage and be kind." She will not give in to despair, nor despise those who abuse her. One day, she meets a dashing stranger in the woods. Unaware that he is really a prince and not merely an employee at the Palace, Ella finally feels she has met a kindred spirit. It appears as if her fortunes may be about to change when the Palace sends out an open invitation for all maidens to attend a ball, thus raising Ella's hopes of a second encounter with the charming "Kit." When Lady Tremaine refuses to buy her a dress, Ella fixes up an old dress of her mother's. However, her stepfamily not only refuses to let her attend, but proceeds to callously rip apart her dress. This latest act of cruelty breaks Ella's spirit, and she runs to the garden in tears. She encounters an old beggar woman who is really her Fairy Godmother. She lends a helping hand by magically transforming a pumpkin, mice, lizards and a goose into a carriage, horses, footmen, and a coachman. She also transforms Ella's torn dress into an exquisite ball gown with glass slippers; however, the woman warns Ella that the spell will only last until midnight. When she arrives at the ball, she discovers that Kit is really the heir to the throne. They fall strongly in love, but just as she's about to tell him her name, the clock strikes 11:59. She drops one of her slippers, but manages to get home in the rain and hides the other slipper in the attic. When she hears that the prince—who is now king—wants every maiden in the kingdom to try on the missing slipper, she is ecstatic. However, Lady Tremaine, having discerned her identity, demands that she become head of the royal household if Ella marries Kit. She also demands that Ella ensure worthy husbands for her daughters. Ella has never forgiven herself for not protecting her father, and is unwilling to let Kit get in her stepmother's clutches. Enraged, Lady Tremaine smashes the slipper and locks Ella in the attic. The Grand Duke and the Captain of the Guards were about to leave the Tremaine estate, they heard Ella singing from the attic. Feigning ignorance, the Grand Duke persists in leaving, but then one of the guards reveals himself to be Kit in disguise, and demanded that the singing girl be tracked down. When the captain found Ella in the attic, Lady Tremaine tried to forbid her from trying on the slipper, saying that she is her mother. However, Ella curtly retorted that Lady Tremaine had never been and never would be her mother. As Ella made her way to present herself before Kit, she drew the confidence and composure she needed from her promise to her mother. When she and Kit finally met face-to-face, she confessed that she was no princess, and had neither parents, nor carriage, nor dowry, and asked if Kit was able to take her as she was if the slipper fit her: an honest country girl who truly loved him. As expected, Kit answered in the affirmative, and the slipper fitted perfectly. Just as Kit and Ella were about to kiss, however, Drisella and Anastasia burst in on them and begged her for forgiveness, going as far as to curtsey to her. The Grand Duke bowed to her as well in acknowledgement. Before she left with Kit for her new life, Ella turned to shoot Lady Tremaine a long meaningful stare, and finally tells her that she forgives her. At this, Lady Tremaine sinks to the ground in defeat. Unlike the animated film, Cinderella here becomes a Queen upon marriage, rather than a mere princess. Disney Parks and Resorts Cinderella is a staple character at Disney theme parks around the world. She is often the spokeswoman for the "Princess themed" scenes in various show and parades. Her castle, Cinderella's Castle, has become an icon at Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland, and is often used as the primary symbol for Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, in general. She is commonly found in entertainment offerings and meet-and-greet sessions. On the Disney Cruise Line, Cinderella can be seen in the shows The Golden Mickeys, Believe and Dreams. Cinderella also has a spell card known as "Cinderella's Magic Ribbon" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In Dream Along With Mickey, Cinderella appears when Minnie wishes to be a princess and Cinderella and Prince Charming enjoy a dance along with Snow White,The Prince, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Mickey and Minnie. Cinderella also makes an appearance during the finale of World of Color. In her scene, it shows her transforming into a princess from the Fairy Godmother's magic. In Fantasmic!, Cinderella appears in the popular live show during the Princess Medley. She also stars in her own sequence in the Tokyo DisneySea version. In Stitch's Great Escape!, Cinderella makes a brief cameo (though only her voice is heard) at the end of the ride where Stitch attempts to woo her at her castle by pretending he is Prince Charming. She quickly shoves him out when she realizes he isn't Charming. Cinderella and Prince Charming feature in many parades such as Jubilation!, Happiness is here, Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade, and even the newest Festival of Fantasy Parade. In the Tokyo Disneyland's newest nighttime spectacular Once Upon A Time there is a Cinderella segment where we see the dress making scene and "So This is Love". Disney Princess In the Disney Princess franchise, Cinderella has proved to be the most popular and iconic. Her status acts as a symbol of a princess as well even being referred to by fans as "the leader of the Disney Princesses." In promotional images, Cinderella is often placed in the center as a way to point out her leadership. Recent polls throughout 2009 and 2010 have shown that even with the new princesses who gained popularity rather quickly inducted into the franchise, Cinderella has still been able to maintain her title. Redesign Cinderella received multiple changes in her late 2012 redesign. Her hair is now a vivid bright blonde in color, is primarily parted on the right side of her head and tied up into an elaborate, high chignon. Her headband no longer covers her ears, and she now has individual earrings. Cinderella's glass slippers are now tinted bright blue rather than being clear like the original glass. The style of her sleeves are now more separated from the actual dress itself and now seem to be made of pale blue organza, as is her long evening gloves. Her new dress is a very simplified combination of a Mantua, Robe à la Française and a Robe a l'Anglaise with strong influences from 1950s debutante gowns; particularly with the upper half of the dress. Much of the cloth is a now distinct sky-blue color with the pale blue organza overskirt drawn back and pinned up to display the matching petticoat that is revealed by the frontal opening of the sky-blue gown. The hem of the dress and part of its upper half is decorated with many elaborate swirly designs. The hem also contains designs that resemble the shape of her glass slippers, and the entire ensemble is now glittery. Cinderella's new dress has unmistakably left behind the lighter blue influence of her silver gown in the original film along with her strawberry-blonde hair, which is now a golden blonde similar to Aurora's and Rapunzel's. This modified design of her is seen during her appearance in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. Quotes * "What? In a trap? Then why didn't you say so?" * "No, I mean it. Lucifer has his good points, too. For one thing, he... Well, sometimes he... Hmmm. There must be something good about him." * (Jaq and Gus tried to warn her) "What? What? What? What? (noticed her stepmother going to lock her in her room in the tower, and gasps) "Oh no, oh please! Oh you can't, you just can't! Let me out! You must let me out! You can't keep me in here, oh please!" (sobbing) "Oh please, please!" * "Lucifer, let him go! Please, let him go!" * "Oh please, you don't think that I would..." * "But I was only trying to..." * "But I just finished..." * "Why, that means I can go too!" * "Well, why not? After all I'm still a member of the family, and it said, "by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend." * "Oh, but..." * "Oh, I wasn't... I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress..." * "Why, it's like a dream. A wonderful dream come true." * "Midnight? Oh, thank you-" * "Oh, I understand, but... it's more than I ever hoped for." * "Oh my goodness." * "It's midnight." * "Goodbye." * "Oh, I must, please. Please, I must." * "Well, I... Oh, the Prince. I haven't met the Prince." * "Goodbye!" * "Goodbye?!" * "But, perhaps, if it would help..." * (Pulls the other slipper out of her pocket) "But, you see, I have the other slipper." * "Why, it's my..." * "Yes? Here I am." * "Uh, I think they're still in bed." * "Oh, I will. I promise." * "I'm sure I can. Oh, thank you, Stepmother." (she exits) * (To the clocktower chiming) "Oh, that clock! Old killjoy. I hear you. "Come on, get up."you say, "Time to start another day." Even he orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming." * (To Bruno, the dog) "Dreaming again. Chasing Lucifer? Catch him this time? That's bad." * "Suppose they heard you upstairs. You know the orders. So if you don't want to lose a warm, nice bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams. Know how? Just learn to like cats." * "Magic wand?" * "Why, then you must be..." * "Oh, no!" * "No, please..." * "Oh, no. No, it isn't true. It's just no use. No use at all. I can't believe. Not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing." * "Oh, but I do..." * "But, uh..." * "Oh, well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, and-and-and boring, and-and completely... Completely wonderful." * "I'm sorry. I-I guess I forgot about everything, even the time, but... but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome, and when we danced... oh, I'm sure that even the Prince himself couldn't have been more... more... Oh, well, it-it's over, and..." * "Oh!" * "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything." * "Your Grace! Your Grace! Please, wait. May I try it on?" * "Now for a name. I've got one! Octavius. But for short, we'll call you Gus." * "Oh, a visitor!" * "Well, she'll need a new dress, and..." * "Oh, well, that does make a difference. HE'LL need a shirt, a new pair of shoes..." Trivia * Cinderella is the second Disney Princess, joining the franchise in 1950, after Snow White in 1937. ** Although her feature film is the second Disney Princess entry, her overall story technically predated Snow White with the 1922 short cartoon version. * Cinderella is the second oldest Disney Princess, with the oldest being Elsa from Frozen, who is 21 at the time of her coronation. Tiana from The Princess and the Frog is the third oldest, being three months younger than Cinderella. * Not counting Ariel in Ariel's Beginning or The Little Mermaid TV Series, Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to be seen as a little girl. The second is Tiana, the third is Rapunzel, the fourth is Merida, the fifth and six are the sisters Anna and Elsa from Frozen. ** Starting from Tiana, all the Disney Princesses are shown as children in their film. * Cinderella's hair color has often been the subject of debate among fans. In the original film, Cinderella's hair seems to be of a light orange tone, classifying her as either a redhead or a ginger as her hair had been officially called burnt orange. In the franchise and in the Disney parks, Cinderella's hair is publicized as bright yellow, making her a golden blonde, although her hair remained orange-like in the films. The most common consensus is that she is a strawberry-blonde, which is blonde hair bearing an orange tint. * Cinderella is the first Princess to be a strawberry-blonde, and to have her hair in pigtail braids, the second for both being Anna from Frozen. * Cinderella's facial features and expression are similar to Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Wendy Darling from Peter Pan although the latter films are released one to three years after Cinderella. * Cinderella is the second Princess to be an orphan, the first being Snow White, and the third and fourth being Anna and Elsa (Anna and Elsa are sisters). * Similar to Snow White, Cinderella is forced to be raised without a father for the majority of her life. Instead, she is placed under the guardianship of her cruel and jealous stepmother (Cinderella by Lady Tremaine, Snow White by The Queen). Another similarity is that the two are forced to be household servants in an attempt to hide their outer beauty. * Cinderella is the first Disney Princess who is not a commoner to become a royal by marriage. * Her shoe size is mentioned in the third movie which is a size 4½ in women's. * The symbolic message of the glass slippers is that Cinderella is so delicate that she can walk in glass shoes and not break them. It is also symbolic how she can be comfortable in glass shoes, meaning that she can easily adapt to typically "uncomfortable" situations. * Cinderella is often considered the "leader" of the Disney Princesses, often being positioned in the center of publicity photos. This has been subject to some controversy, however, because she is the second Disney Princess, after Snow White. Some feel that Snow White deserves to be the leader, because she is the main protagonist of Disney's first film, and was introduced to the world 13 years before Cinderella. * Cinderella is the only Disney Princess to wear a normal servant attire inside her castle. The other Princesses wear royal princess gowns inside their kingdoms. * Cinderella is derived from the French word Cendrillon, which translates in English as "little ash girl." * The only mention of Cinderella's mother was in the first movie when she showed the mice a dress that belonged to her that she was planning to fix up for the ball. * Cinderella never sang a song in her second film, in fact, none of the songs heard in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, aside from the two reprises of "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" (one by the Fairy Godmother and the Mice and the other by only the latter), were sung by any of the characters. However, she did sing in the third film. * In the movie, when Cinderella's ball gown is produced, the dress appears sparkling silver. However, in most merchandise, this is published in a bright blue shade (most likely to make her dress seem more like a ball gown as opposed to a traditional white wedding dress---which the mistake is shown in the storybook ending, when her wedding dress changed into her ball gown). In the Kingdom Hearts series, the ball gown is correctly colored to silver. * Cinderella is similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as they both are mistreated and abused by their parental figures (Quasimodo: Judge Claude Frollo, Cinderella: Lady Tremaine). Ironically though, Quasimodo is mistreated because he's unattractive and Cinderella is mistreated because she is attractive. They also dream of freedom and a better life. * Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have a horse companion being Major, the other four Princesses that have horse companions are Belle (Phillipe, who actually belongs to her father), Mulan (Khan), Rapunzel (Maximus, who is actually a horse in her palace), and Merida (Angus). * Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have a dog companion being Bruno, the other three Princesses that have dog companions are Belle (Sultan) Pocahontas (Percy), and Mulan (Little Brother). She can be also the first Princess to have two dog companions, if you count Pumpkin from Palace Pets * Cinderella is the second Disney Princess to be seen wearing clogs, the first being Snow White. * Cinderella made a brief cameo in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon Mickey's April Fools. * Cinderella makes a cameo appearance at the end of the Teacher's Pet movie; she is shown holding a frog during the closing song. * A live-action version of Cinderella made a brief cameo in the short starring Goofy, The Art of Vacationing, located in Walt Disney World. As Goofy attempted to have a "meet-and-greet" session with her, he quickly turned around in shyness. * Throughout the first film, Cinderella's toes were barely visible, almost looking like she didn't have any. However, in every media following the first film, they were clearly visible. * Cinderella is the second to have a stepmother as a villain. The first being Snow White. * Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to share a dance with her love interest right after they met, the second would be Aurora with Prince Phillip. * Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have her name be used as a song title. * Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have the opening song of her feature film be named after her. The second being Aurora and the third being Belle. * Cinderella's the only Disney Princess to have stepsiblings. * Cinderella makes a cameo appearance of sorts in Aladdin and the King of Thieves when Genie turns Jasmine into Cinderella. * One of Cinderella's stock poses used for her official artwork and clip art actually only appeared for a split-second in the actual film, right when she receives her iconic ball gown from the Fairy Godmother and twirls around in it, telling her, "Won't you take a look at this wonderful dress?" * Cinderella has the same character design as Katrina Van Tessel from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. * According to Les Harding in his book "They knew Marilyn Monroe" a popular legend arose that Marilyn Monroe was the physical model for Cinderella. It seems that someone within the Disney organization heard a critic say that Cinderella was too voluptuous. This was in 1954 and the reigning queen of voluptuousness was Marilyn Monroe. The fact that Marilyn was not connected to the Disney studio and was all but unknown in 1949, when the movie was in production, did not stop the rumor mongers. An actress named Helene Stanley was the actual model for Cinderella. * Two of Cinderella's most memorable scenes from her film are her ball gown transformation and fitting the glass slipper. * Cinderella's gown transformation was Walt Disney's favorite piece of animation. * Cinderella is normally seen with Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Tiana and Rapunzel more than the other Princesses. * Cinderella was actually rich at the beginning, even before she married the prince. This was exempted, however, as she was forced to work as a servant. * Due to The King and The Grand Duke's cameo in The Little Mermaid, it is implied that Cinderella lives in the same time period as Ariel (who lives in the mid 19th century) it would make sense for foreign royals to attend other royal's weddings and coronations. This is also shown in Frozen as Rapunzel has a cameo at Elsa's coronation. Notably Frozen also takes place in the 19th century. * Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to be seen in her wedding dress. The second being Ariel, the third being Jasmine, the fourth being Mulan, the fifth being Tiana and the sixth being Rapunzel. ** Cinderella, Ariel and Tiana all got married in their debut films while Jasmine, Mulan and Rapunzel all got married in sequels to their respective films. * In the original Rodgers and Hammerstein musical version of the fairytale, Cinderella was played by Julie Andrews, who would later achieve film fame, beginning with Mary Poppins at Disney. Brandy Norwoodportrayed Cinderella in the Disney adaptation of the same musical. * In some stories, Cinderella's real name was Ella and because she would always lie in cinders, her stepfamily would call her Cinder''ella. Although in the Disney version, "Cinderella" is truly her name by birth. * Though she is of the opposite gender, Cinderella has some similarities with Aladdin. Both are orphans, have an indigent way of life, have only animal friends (Cinderella, mice and birds: Aladdin, Abu), and dream of a better life. Then a benevolent magical creature same to their gender (Cinderella: the Fairy Godmother, Aladdin: Genie) transform them with fancy clothes (and the animal companions into means of transportation) so they can enter the palace, meet the only heir of the kingdom (Cinderella, Prince Charming: Aladdin, Jasmine), and they fall in love. Later the magic brutally stops and reveal their true tattered clothes (only in Aladdin's case, there were witnesses to it). Cinderella and Aladdin's problems are ultimately resolved as they became royals by marriage. * In the book entitled '''Disney Trivia from the Vault - Secrets Revealed and Questions Answered' by Dave Smith, who is also known to have his own column in the very first Disney Magazine called 'Ask Dave', or the most recent D23 (Disney's community for Disney fans) Web site, he said that Cinderella's last name would likely have been Tremaine, since her stepmother's name was Lady Tremaine, if Lady Tremaine hadn't changed it from the time she wed Cinderella's father. * For her redesign, her hair is seen parted on both sides of her head. She was first seen with it in Sofia the first with the larger part of her hair parted on the left side of her head. LEGO also has it parted the correct way. * Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to be depicted nude (briefly). The second is Ariel (not counting the seashell bikini top), and succeeding them is Mulan. * Cinderella loses her shoes three times in the movie: *# When she's bringing up the breakfast trays to her stepmother and stepsisters, her right shoe fell of. *# After the clock strikes midnight and she's running down the stairs out of the castle, her left shoe falls off. *# After she and the Prince finally get and are running out of the castle to leave for their honeymoon, her left shoe falls off again. * "Cinderella Stamps" is a term for false stamps. They were made resembling a postage stamp, but not issued for postal purposes by a government postal administration. * Cinderella's most recent voice actress, Jennifer Hale, also voiced the character Alexandra Roivas from the video game Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, who coincidentally also spent most of her story inside of a decrepit mansion after her father, the mansion's owner, died. * Cinderella's actual name is Ella as Cinderella was actually an insult to her by her stepmother and stepsisters in the original story. *Walt Disney's favorite Princess was Cinderella Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Female Category:Princesses Category:Blonde Hair Category:Film characters Category:Heroines Category:Human Category:Fantasy characters Category:Fantasy Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Disneyland Category:Orphans Category:Golden Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Cinderella characters